El fuego del Dragón y el Vuelo del Pegaso
by A.K.Yearling
Summary: Cuando La Tierra y Magix se ven amenazadas, cinco hadas tendrán que unirse a cinco caballeros de bronce para poder salvar a sus respectivos mundos. Nota: la historia tiene lugar después de la Saga de Poseidón y antes de la de Hades (Saint Seiya) y después de la primera temporada y antes de la segunda (Winx Club)
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

Capítulo 1: Introducción

== Centro de Magix==

–Escuchen, chicas –exclamó con emoción una chica de sedosa y larga cabellera rubia a sus amigas mientras caminaban por las calles de la capital de la dimensión mágica –Bloom acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo que sí podrá venir al picnic en la playa.

– ¡Excelente! –exclamaron emocionadas las otras tres chicas.

– Deberíamos avisarle a Sky –comentó la chica de cabello azulado – ¿alguien tiene su número?

–Yo lo tengo –respondió una chica con brillante cabello castaño mientras sacaba su teléfono celular –malas noticias, chicas, Sky está haciendo algo importante en Eraklyon y no podrá...

De pronto, un estremecedor sonido interrumpió la tranquilidad del ambiente, al tiempo que el cielo se cubría de oscuras y espesas nubes, en las nubes se formaba un agujero que iluminaba una pequeña región del lugar. Un hombre descendía lentamente del cielo a través de ese agujero, aquel hombre portaba una extraña armadura color azul que resplandecía con una intensidad exorbitante, un casco cubría casi por completo su hermosa cabellera color verde, su armadura hacía recordar a aquellas que usaban los guerreros en la antigua Grecia, en su mano derecha empuñaba un extraño cetro dorado con una pequeña esfera en el extremo superior, el cuerpo del cetro estaba rodeado por dos serpientes metálicas, como formando dos "ochos".

Aquel hombre se dirigió a los habitantes de aquel lugar con un tono de voz frío y tranquilo:

-Habitantes de Magix –aclamó aquel hombre con una expresión fría y arrogante –Yo soy Hermes, mensajero de los dioses, la razón de mi visita es comunicarles un mensaje del dios Ares, quien ha tomado una decisión, el dios Ares ha decidido que ya que los seres de este planeta se han convertido en una carga los dioses no necesitan más ustedes, por lo cual se ven en la necesidad de desechar esta especie a menos que ustedes mismos nos entreguen este planeta por su propia voluntad para que los dioses vuelvan a reinarlo, de lo contrario, a partir de mañana a las 11:59 de la noche, la vida en este reino dejará de existir, así que tienen más de un día para pensarlo.

Un silencio inundó todo el lugar mientras se escuchaban solo pequeños murmullos entre la multitud.

-¡Nunca! –exclamó una voz al fondo de la multitud.

Desde el fondo de la multitud sale una linda chica pelirroja quien parece inconforme con las palabras de Hermes.

-¿Quién se creen ustedes que son para decidir tal cosa? –le reclama la chica al dios en un tono agresivo –no me importa si son dioses o lo que sea, no tienen derecho de decidir si los habitantes del planeta merecen vivir o no.

-Al parecer no entiendes como funciona –responde el dios en un tono amenazante aunque tranquilo, clavando sus furiosos ojos color violeta, sin pupila, contra la chica mientras el viento mueve su cabellera que llega a la altura de los hombros –ustedes no tienen ningún valor para nosotros, no son nada.

-¡Escuchen! –Exclama Hermes en voz alta dirigiéndose a todos los habitantes de Magix –al parecer esta chica ya ha decidido por ustedes, su arrogancia le ha costado la vida a todos y les ha privado de la capacidad de decidir, a partir de mañana a las 11:59 de la noche el tejido espaciotemporal en esta región del universo se rasgará, en consecuencia, un planeta que está conectado a Magix a través de una "vena" del espacio-tiempo, un insignificante planeta llamado Tierra, compartirá el mismo punto del espacio que Magix, provocando que ambos planetas colapsen en una inmensa colisión planetaria, si desean agradecerle, bueno, apuesto a que ella estará encantada de escucharlos.

Las pequeñas y relucientes alas plateadas en los talones de la armadura de Hermes empezaron a moverse permitiéndole de esta manera elevarse al cielo abandonando el lugar saliendo por el mismo agujero entre las nubes por el cual entró, seguido de esto, el cielo empezó a despejarse nuevamente.

Tras marcharse Hermes todos los espectadores de aquel acontecimiento clavaron su mirada contra aquella chica, la cual, nerviosa, intentó convencer a todos de que no tenían que hacer lo que Hermes, Ares o alguien más dijera, que podían enfrentarse a ellos y pelear por su derecho a elegir, pero solo la miraban con odio e intentaron atraparla, por lo que no tuvo más opción que huir de ahí, todas las personas presentes la persiguieron con el propósito de dañarla, excepto por cuatro chicas, quienes la buscaron por todo Magix.

Tras media hora buscándola, una de ellas la encuentra en un callejón.

-¡Chicas, la encontré! –gritó la chica de cabellera azul a sus compañeras.

-Bloom, al fin te encontramos, ¿qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió hacer lo que hiciste?, ¿Bloom?, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica de larga cabellera rubia a su amiga que se encontraba llorando en aquel callejón al lado de un contenedor de basura.

-No, Stella, no estoy bien –respondió Bloom aún con llanto en los ojos –vine a Magix porque quería pasar un rato con ustedes y Sky, y todo terminó en un desastre, ahora todos me odian porque por mi culpa un tal Ares acabará con toda la vida en Magix.

-Bueno, descuida –respondió Stella intentando animarla –al menos tú aún tienes la Tierra.

-Creo que la Tierra tampoco sobrevivirá, Stella –interviene una chica de piel morena y cabello castaño.

-Oh, es verdad, entonces olvida lo que dije –se disculpa Stella con una despreocupada sonrisa.

-Tranquila Bloom, no es tu culpa –intenta consolar Flora a Bloom –de todas formas Ares pensaba destruirnos o esclavizarnos.

-Dime algo, Bloom –pregunta la chica del cabello rosado –eso que dijiste, que podíamos combatir a Ares, ¿en verdad crees que sea posible? No sé mucho sobre dioses, de hecho hasta hace media hora ni siquiera creía en ellos, pero no creo que sea tan sencillo como suena.

-No lo sé, Tecna, yo, creo que hablé sin pensar –respondió Bloom.

-Tal vez podríamos investigar un poco al respecto –sugirió la chica de cabello azul.

Tras dos horas de investigación en la biblioteca al fin encontraron algo que pudiera servirles.

-Encontré algo que tal vez pueda ayudarnos –dijo Bloom emocionada.

_"Niké, diosa de la victoria, personifica la Justicia como diosa, hija de Zeus y de Themis, diosa de las leyes eternas y protectora de todos los derechos. En la antigua Grecia, Niké era considerada como portadora de la victoria y aquel que poseyera el poder de Niké tenía la victoria de su lado."_

-¿Cómo se supone que eso nos ayude? –Preguntó Stella confundida – ¿dónde encontramos esa tal Niké?

-No lo sé –respondió Bloom –no menciona nada al respecto, solo dice que está siempre en la mano derecha de la diosa Athena, tal vez si hubiera alguna manera de encontrarla...

-Aquí hay más –interrumpió Flora –según este libro, Athena reencarnó en el cuerpo de un humano hace 16 años, en la Tierra, y porta a Niké en la forma de un cetro en su mano derecha, miren, aquí hay una foto del cetro.

-Tal vez podríamos ir a la Tierra a buscar ese cetro –sugirió Tecna –en este libro dice que en la Tierra hay un templo construido especialmente en honor a tal diosa, está en un lugar llamado Atenas, en un país conocido como Grecia, es probable que Athena se encuentre en ese lugar, si vamos a la Tierra, ¿crees que puedas llevarnos allá, Bloom?

-¿A Grecia?, bueno, yo... no lo sé, eso queda muy lejos de Gardenia, no tengo idea de cómo llegar.

-Tal vez sea la única manera que tenemos para salvar Magix, Bloom, y también a la Tierra –explicó Flora.

-De acuerdo, lo intentará –respondió Bloom.

-¡Qué mal! –Exclamó Stella –yo pensaba pasar la tarde con los chicos y ahora tendremos que ir a la Tierra a buscar no sé qué cosa.

==Atenas, Grecia==

Un gran avión desciende en el aeropuerto de Atenas, las cinco chicas descienden del avión y cuatro de ellas se maravillan al ver un lugar como ese, Bloom pregunta a un hombre sobre el templo de la diosa Athena y este le informa que habrá un recorrido turístico por la ciudad a las 5:00 pm y le preguntó si estaba interesada, Bloom asiente y compra cinco boletos para aquel recorrido.

Una vez que llegaron al templo las cinco acordaron que había mucha gente como para buscar el cetro de la diosa Niké en ese momento, así que decidieron esperar a que diera la noche para actuar. Durante el recorrido, el guía explicaba algunos aspectos de la cultura griega, tales como su economía, su forma de gobierno y su religión y mitología. Cuando estaban en el templo de Athena el guía explico que en aquél templo era venerada la diosa Athena, la cual, según la mitología griega, era protegida por ochenta y ocho guerreros que portaban ropajes divinos guiados por las constelaciones y peleaban durante las llamadas "guerras santas" en las cuales Athena junto con sus 'santos' libraban feroces batallas contra otros dioses.

-Pero claro, esos son solo mitos –dijo el guardia en un tono burlón.

Después de un largo día al fin llegó la noche y las chicas decidieron regresar al templo de Athena, para lo cual encontraron más conveniente separarse e ir cada quien por su cuenta y avisarles a las otras cuando encontraran algo relevante.

-Esperen, ¿y qué hacemos si nos encontramos con alguno de esos guerreros de los que habló el guía? –preguntó asustada Stella.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Tecna –son solo historias ridículas que inventa la gente tan poco avanzada de la Tierra... erm... sin ofender, Bloom.

-No te preocupes Stella –dijo Bloom con voz suave –es solo un mito, por cierto, tal vez aún haya gente por aquí, si encuentran a alguien eviten lo más posible usar su transformación, la gente de la tierra es muy frágil y no está acostumbrada a la magia.

Dicho esto continuaron cada quien con su camino. Tecna sacó un dispositivo localizador que le facilitaría encontrar el templo y también vistió un sofisticado traje que le permitiría no ser percibida por la vista y por lo tanto no encontraría obstáculos en su camino... o al menos eso pensó. Al encontrar señales del templo en su localizador corrió rápidamente hacia donde apuntaban dichas señales, siguió avanzando con la misma velocidad hasta que algo la detuvo: un puño golpeó su vientre con una gran fuerza, lo que causó que saliera volando unos cuantos metros por el aire y al aterrizar su mecanismo de invisibilidad se destruyó y volvió a ser visible, Tecna se sorprendió al ver que alguien había podido descubrir su presencia, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que quien lo había hecho fue un hombre ciego.

-¡Aléjate de aquí, invasor! –exclamó con fuerza aquel hombre ciego mientras el viento movía su larga cabellera negra.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que no será posible –respondió Tecna –mira, no quiero lastimarte, pero si no me dejas pasar al templo...

-Lo siento, pero la entrada al templo está prohibida, así que mejor regresa por donde viniste.

Tecna no hizo caso y continuó avanzando, aquel hombre volvió a lanzar su puño contra ella, pero ella activó un escudo de energía, el cual detuvo el golpe por completo.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esto –dijo Tecna mientras lanzaba rayos de luz color verde contra él.

El ciego detuvo el ataque fácilmente con su mano derecha, Tecna continuó atacándolo pero este siempre esquivaba o detenía los ataques.

-Al parecer Bloom se equivocó, o tal vez no eres humano –murmuró el hada sorprendida de la habilidad del humano aun estando ciego –bien, basta de juegos.

Tecna acumula una gran cantidad de energía y posteriormente la lanza contra el joven guerrero en forma de un potente haz de luz color verde lanzándolo lejos por el aire, segundos después cae al suelo violentamente, lo cual causa que la venda que cubría sus ojos se resbale lentamente de su cara y caiga al suelo, el hombre se levanta lentamente y deja en el suelo la pesada caja metálica que cargaba sobre su espalda.

-Debo reconocer que eres un oponente admirable, pero no permitiré que alguien cruce al santuario –dice el caballero a la vez que se coloca en una posición especial de batalla, el cuerpo del guerrero se cubre de una misteriosa aura color verde.

– ¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA! –grita mientras lanza un fuerte golpe hacia el cielo.

Detrás de su cuerpo aparece un feroz dragón, como si estuviera hecho de energía, el cual se dirige velozmente hacia su oponente, al ver esto, Tecna se asusta y vuelve a generar su escudo de energía y se cubre con él, lo cual logra detener el ataque de su rival por unos segundos, pero posteriormente el escudo empieza agrietarse y finalmente termina destruyéndose por completo, el hada apenas logra levantar la mirada cuando otro ataque similar se aproxima y la embiste violentamente dejándola inconsciente sobre el montañoso suelo que rodeaba el santuario.

Por su parte, Flora, quien encontró otro camino para llegar al santuario gracias a las pocas plantas que habitaban en el árido paisaje, también se encontró con un problema: una vez estando a punto de llegar al templo su brazo fue sujetado por una cadena, lo que le impidió seguir avanzando.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el dueño de la cadena– no deberías estar aquí.

-Suéltame, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones –respondió Flora –necesito llegar al templo de la diosa Athena lo más rápido posible.

-Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, realmente no quisiera herir a nadie, así que te pido amablemente que te olvides de entrar al santuario.

-Tampoco quisiera lastimar a nadie, pero en verdad necesito llegar al santuario, así que en verdad lamento eso.

Flora coloca una de sus manos cerca de su boca y sopla suavemente a través de ella, repentinamente empiezan a crecer grandes tallos del suelo, los cuales empiezan a atacar al joven de la armadura rosada, este rápidamente hace girar su otra cadena alrededor de su cuerpo, la cual lo protege de cualquier daño que provenga del exterior, pero en ese momento empiezan a crecer el mismo tipo de tallos justo en la porción de suelo sobre la que estaba parado, arrojando al joven caballero por los aires, agrietando aún más su ya deteriorada armadura.

-En verdad no quisiera lastimarte, pero no puedo dejarte pasar –repite aquel hombre, quien posteriormente grita – ¡NEBULAR CHAIN!

La primera cadena sale disparada contra Flora, quien es golpeada por la punta triangular de la cadena, cayendo de esta manera sobre el suelo. Flora, quien apenas podía moverse tras el golpe, empieza a levantarse lentamente cuando ve que frente a ella hay una mano tendida.

-Soy Shun, Shun de Andrómeda –explica aquel chico dispuesto a ayudar a Flora –realmente no quisiera hacerte daño, ¿sabes?, cuando te vi, mi cadena no reaccionó por sí misma porque no sintió amenaza alguna en ti, sé que no eres una mala persona, así que si me dejas tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Flora, más calmada, toma la mano de Shun y se levanta lentamente, ambos se sientan sobre una de las rocas y empiezan a conversar.

Stella, quien no hizo caso a Bloom acerca de no transformarse, busca el santuario desde el cielo por lo cual le llevó menos tiempo encontrarlo, al llegar al santuario es detenida por una sensación de frío intenso, causando que sus alas se entuman y caiga al suelo, Stella intentó volver a volar pero el frío no le permitió usar sus alas, por lo que tuvo que continuar a pie, de pronto, de la nada se escucha una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –Le dice un hombre que tenía el ojo izquierdo cubierto con una venda –no deberías estar aquí.

-Tú eres el que no deberías estar aquí –responde Stella –si los humanos son tan frágiles como dice Bloom entonces este frío podría hacerte daño.

-El frío no es ningún problema para mí, ahora márchate si no quieres morir congelada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, necesito llegar al templo de una tal Athena y robarle su cetro...

-Si es así, si en verdad eres una invasora que quiere atacar al santuario, entonces no tendré piedad de ti –responde y posteriormente suelta un fuerte golpe contra Stella, quien cae herida al suelo.

Stella se levanta y le lanza una patada en la cara al hombre que protegía la entrada al santuario y posteriormente lanza una gran bola de energía solar contra él, pero este reacciona y empieza a mover su cuerpo cual cisne, como haciendo una danza, francamente no muy masculina, y posteriormente ataca.

-¡DIAMOND DUST! –grita mientras dirige sus puños unidos contra Stella.

De las manos de aquel caballero sale una ráfaga de aire congelado que colisiona contra aquella bola de fuego.

-¡Magia de hielo!, Ya entiendo, eres tú quien está provocando este frío –dice Stella mientras aumenta la energía de su ataque intentando vencer sobre el ataque de su oponente –no lo entiendo, Bloom dijo que los humanos no tenían magia, a menos qué... ¡ya entiendo!, trabajas para Icy, ¿no es así?

La energía de ambos ataques aumentó por igual, provocando que ambos se desintegrasen en una violenta explosión.

-No sé qué hace un sirviente de Icy en la Tierra pero no se saldrá con la suya –amenaza Stella mientras su cuerpo se cubría con un aura dorada.

El aura que cubre el cuerpo de Stella provoca que sus alas se descongelen, permitiéndole huir de ahí volando, pero aquel joven repite su ataque contra ella y en esta ocasión la ráfaga de aire congelado embiste al hada violentamente y la estrella contra uno de los montículos que rodean el paisaje, seguido de esto la chica cae al suelo. Stella está tan débil que apenas puede moverse, en parte por el golpe y en parte por el enorme descenso de temperatura en su cuerpo, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con escarcha y no dejaba de temblar. Con un gran esfuerzo el hada pudo levantarse y seguir con su camino a pesar de haber perdido su transformación, Stella continúa avanzando hacia el santuario pero al pasar cerca del joven de la venda en el ojo este sujeta su brazo para impedir que siga avanzando.

-No había notado lo suaves que son tus manos –dice Stella con una voz suave, sonrojando levemente el rostro del guerrero por unos momentos – ¿sabes?, es una pena que alguien tan guapo como tú sirva a alguien tan mezquino como Icy.

-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó el guerrero de hielo intrigado - ¿Quién demonios es Icy?

Musa, quien se había encontrado con el camino más difícil, ya que no solo era el más largo, sino que también estaba rodeado de múltiples guardias, todos con armaduras idénticas y, aunque el número de guardias era muy grande, realmente no era difícil vencerlos, bastaba con el más simple de los ataques para vencer docenas de guardias, también estaba a punto de llegar al santuario cuando se encuentra a Bloom escondida tras una piedra.

-¡Bloom!, aquí estás –exclama Musa emocionada.

-No solo eso, encontré el santuario, mira –responde Bloom señalando con el índice un pequeño templo con el símbolo usado para representar gráficamente a la constelación de Aries en la parte superior.

-Genial, ¿qué estamos esperando? vamos por ese cetro.

-No es tan fácil, mira, hay alguien cuidando el templo –responde Bloom mientras señala a un hombre de larga y sedosa cabellera violeta portando un armadura de color dorado con forma de ciervo, el hombre se encontraba resguardando el templo con un porte solemne, digno de un rey.

-¿Cuál es el problema?, solo es un guardia, de camino acá me encontré con varios de ellos.

-También yo, pero este se ve diferente, tan solo con observar su porte y con sentir su presencia te das cuenta de que no es un guardia cualquiera.

En ese momento una mujer con una hermosa cabellera morada aparece en las afueras de la casa de Aries y llama al guardián de esta como queriendo hablar con él, el caballero de Aries y la mujer, quien portaba un majestuoso cetro en la mano derecha, empiezan a hablar, la cara del ariano al escuchar las palabras de aquella chica sugería que se trataba de malas noticias.

-¡Mira eso! –Exclamó Bloom –es el cetro de la imagen, seguramente esa es Athena, debemos obtenerlo lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué hay del guardia?

-No lo sé, debemos pensar en algo, tal vez si esperamos lo suficiente...

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Bloom, necesitamos ese cetro ahora.

Musa se escabulle e intenta llegar por las montañas que rodeaban el templo, pero mientras subía una de las montañas observa algo que la deja sorprendida, tras esto, una gran ráfaga de fuego arroja a Musa fuera del lugar, dejándola inconsciente.

Después de unos minutos hablando, el guardián de Aries entra a su respectivo templo dejando sola a la diosa. Bloom vio esto como la oportunidad que estaba esperando y se lanzó rápidamente contra Athena, pero antes de llegar fue embestida por una ráfaga de bolas de luz de color azul que se movían con una gran velocidad, semejando una lluvia de estrellas, estrellando con una gran fuerza a la chica contra una de las columnas que circundaban el templo de Aries. Al levantar la mirada Bloom pudo observar a un joven castaño vistiendo una camiseta color rojo, quien apuntaba su puño hacia ella.

-¡Aleja tus manos de Saori! –exclama el joven con una voz impetuosa.

-¡No lo haré!, no hasta que obtenga ese cetro –responde la bella pelirroja mientras se limpia el delgado hilo de sangre que sale de su boca.

-¿Cómo te atreves a querer robarle su cetro a Saori? –responde mientras mueve sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo formando la constelación de Pegaso con sus movimientos, a la vez que su cuerpo se cubre de una resplandeciente aura azul y detrás de él se observa la imagen de un imponente caballo alado.

-¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! –grita mientras de su puño salen ráfagas de luz similares a las anteriores.

Pero Bloom lanza bolas de fuego contra él a la misma velocidad que sus meteoros, las bolas de fuego y los meteoros colisionaban los unos con los otros causando pequeñas explosiones. El caballero, al notar que sus meteoros eran detenidos, se deslizó rápidamente hacia la chica y le dio un golpe en el vientre que la dejó en el suelo.

-Yo no quería hacer esto, pero al parecer no eres un humano normal –dice Bloom.

El cuerpo de Bloom se cubre de una brillante luz y este comienza a sufrir una transformación, la cual hace que un par de pequeñas alas salgan de su espalda y su vestuario cambie. Una vez completa dicha transformación, Bloom acumula una gran cantidad de energía mientras su cuerpo se cubre con una intensa aura color fuego, al reunir la energía suficiente energía, forma una bola de fuego relativamente grande y la lanza contra el guerrero, azotándolo contra una de las columnas, la cual es destruida por el impacto.

-No... No puedo creerlo –murmura el joven, quien había quedado medianamente herido debido al ataque del hada –esta chica tiene un cosmos realmente grande, tal vez más de lo que ella misma sepa.

Bloom se dirige nuevamente hacia Athena y esta vez le pide su cetro, pero antes de que la diosa pudiera responder, el joven caballero, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo, logra levantarse del suelo.

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente para vencerme? –Grita – ¿en verdad crees que me rendiré tan fácil?

La pesada caja que aquel joven llevaba en la espalda se abre y de ella sale una figura metálica que simulaba a un Pegaso, esta figura se desarma en varias piezas que cubren al joven como una armadura, la armadura de Pegaso.

-¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! –repite su ataque.

El ataque del Pegaso golpea a Bloom elevándola por los aires y posteriormente azotándola violentamente contra el suelo del santuario, destrozando una parte de este.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte cerca del templo de Athena, Tecna, quien yacía inconsciente sobre una gruesa manta doblada cubierta con otra más delgada, empieza a despertarse lentamente de su sueño e intenta dirigirse al templo pero es interrumpida.

-No lo hagas –dijo el ciego, quien estaba sentado a un lado en posición de flor de loto sobre el suelo.

-Así que sigues ahí –respondió Tecna –no entiendo, ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir?

-Porque no sentí un cosmo maligno en ti, no sentí que tuvieras malas intenciones, aunque tal vez me equivoque, dime la verdad, ¿para qué quieres el cetro de Athena?

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

-Soy el Dragón Shiryu, y soy un caballero de Athena.

-Mi nombre es Tecna, ¿sabes?, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Por otro lado, Stella continuaba peleando contra el caballero helado.

-¡Suéltame! –repetía Stella intentando soltar su brazo de la mano del rubio.

En ese instante el brazo de Stella empieza a cubrirse de esa aura dorada quemando la mano de Hyoga, quien la suelta rápidamente. Al quedar liberada, el hada acumula gran cantidad de energía térmica en su puño y golpea fuertemente la cara del cisne con este, inmediatamente después lanza una gran ráfaga de energía con la otra mano derribando al caballero violentamente, lo cual aprovecha el hada para escapar. La cara de Stella se envuelve con un gesto de emoción al ver que frente a ella se encontraba el templo, al verlo, Stella apresuró su paso pero al estar a unos cuantos metros se resbaló y cayó al suelo y cada vez que intentaba levantarse volvía a resbalar, al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de hielo.

-Te dije que no te acercaras al santuario –dijo Hyoga que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Stella, furiosa, se lanzó contra Hyoga y ambos cayeron del pequeño montículo quedando frente a la casa de Aries. Al levantar la vista Stella pudo al ver unrostro conocido.

-¡Bloom! –Exclamó feliz Stella al ver a su amiga en aquel lugar –me alegra ver que tú también encontraste el templo.

-También me alegra verte –respondió Bloom mientras corría a abrazar a Stella –Musa estaba conmigo hace un momento, pero intentó entrar al templo por su cuenta y no la he visto desde entonces.

-Seiya, esta chica quiere apoderarse del cetro de Athena, debemos impedir que eso suceda –le advirtió el guerrero de hielo al chico castaño con la armadura de Pegaso.

-Lo sé, Hyoga, detuve a la chica pelirroja cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Saori para quitarle su cetro –respondió Pegaso.

-Ni creas que porque ahora tienes puesta esa destruida armadura y tu amigo está aquí para ayudarte vas a impedir que consiga ese cetro –dijo Bloom dirigiéndose a Seiya.

-Ustedes son las que no se saldrán con la suya –respondió Hyoga con un tono de voz amenazante – ¿creen que son las primeras que quieren matar a Athena a quienes hemos vencido?

-No queremos matar a nadie –respondió Stella –solo necesitamos el cetro.

-Pues pueden olvidarse de eso porque no lo tendrán –respondió Seiya.

Las dos hadas y los dos caballeros se encontraban frente a frente, cada uno aumentaba su energía lo más alto que podía, con lo cual el aura de cada uno crecía, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de vencer. Los dos grupos estaban a punto de atacar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Deténganse! –se escuchó una voz desde lo alto –no lo hagan, no ataquen.

Se trataba de Shun de Andrómeda, quien iba acompañado por Flora.

-¿Qué dices, Shun? –Respondió Seiya –sé que no te gusta herir a las personas, pero ellas intentan robar el cetro de Saori.

-Lo sé –respondió Shun –pero tienen un buen motivo, tal vez si las dejaran explicar...

-Lo siento, Shun, pero esto es algo que no se puede resolver con palabras –respondió Seiya mientras se preparaba para atacar a las hadas.

-Shun tiene razón –interrumpió otra voz.

Esta vez se trataba de Shiryu, quien estaba acompañado por Tecna.

-Ellas en verdad necesitan ese cetro, y siendo honestos, su problema también debería importarnos a nosotros –continuó –Tecna me contó lo que sucedía y pude percibir que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Tecna, Flora, ¿qué están haciendo con ellos? –Les reclamó Stella – ¿es que no ven que esas armaduras son muy parecidas a las que vestía ese tal Hermes?, ¿quién nos asegura que no trabajan para Ares?

Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Athena y el del guardián de la casa de Aries, quien había salido de la casa de Aries hace tiempo pero no había intervenido en nada, fueron inundados por una expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué saben ustedes sobre Ares? –interrumpió Athena

-¿Qué ocurre, Saori? –Preguntó Seiya – ¿acaso sabes algo de lo que no estemos enterados?

-Creo que será mejor decirles la verdad, Athena –sugirió el carnero dorado, Athena asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta mañana un hombre vino al santuario, un dios –empezó Athena –ese hombre era Hermes, mensajero de los dioses, dijo que venía a avisarme a mí, como representante de la Tierra, que la Tierra colisionaría con otro planeta como una forma del dios Ares de castigar a sus habitantes, hasta ahora solo le había contado esto a Shaka y a Mu, Shaka está meditando en la casa de Virgo intentando encontrar algo que pueda ayudarnos, no se los había dicho porque no quería preocuparlos y porqué pensé que podía solucionarlo de algún modo.

-Hermes –respondió Bloom –fue el mismo que fue a Magix a decirnos los mismo, por eso queremos el cetro de la diosa Niké, necesitamos el poder de la diosa de la victoria porque creemos que es la única manera de enfrentar a un dios.

-Hay algo que no entiendo –comentó Shiryu – ¿Por qué Hermes les dio el aviso a todos los habitantes de Magix pero en la Tierra solo le avisó a Athena?

-Ya sabes cómo son algunos dioses –respondió Athena –muchos de ellos, casi todos, ven a los humanos como seres insignificantes, a los que ni siquiera vale la pena avisarles sobre las decisiones que toman los dioses. Y ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a las hadas – ¿en verdad creen que, aún con el poder de Niké de su lado, pueden combatir contra un dios así de fácil?, ¿creen que es cualquier cosa?

-Esos malditos –murmuró Seiya – ¿cómo es que somos tan poca cosa para utilizarnos como objeto de castigo y ni siquiera avisarnos?

-Por favor –dijo Bloom dirigiéndose a Athena –a pesar de ser una diosa usted no parece ser como ellos, a diferencia de ellos usted parece alguien que ama y respeta la vida en la Tierra y en otros mundos, en verdad necesitamos ese cetro.

-Athena tiene razón, Bloom –comentó Flora –aún con el poder de la diosa Niké nos será imposible enfrentarnos a un dios, sobre todo si se trata del dios de la guerra, además, ¿es éticamente correcto levantar nuestro puño contra un dios?

-No lo sé –respondió Seiya con ese tono enérgico que lo caracteriza –lo que sí sé es que no es éticamente correcto permitir que tantas vidas se pierdan por el capricho de alguien, aún si ese alguien es un dios.

-Seiya tiene razón –respondió Bloom –si tenemos la oportunidad de luchar por nuestro derecho a vivir y por defender la vida lo haremos.

-No puedo prestarles el cetro de Niké porque eso de alguna forma alteraría el equilibrio del planeta –dijo Athena –pero sí puedo brindarles su protección y la mía.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Bloom –de alguna manera me siento más segura gracias a usted.

-¡Esperen un momento! –Interrumpió Seiya – ¿alguien quiere acabar con la vida en la Tierra y esperan que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?, lo siento, pero eso no será posible, yo iré con ustedes.

-Seiya tiene razón –continuó Shiryu –yo tampoco puedo quedarme aquí mientras algo tan grande amenaza al planeta, yo también voy.

-También yo –agregó Hyoga –además nosotros tenemos más experiencia con dioses que amenazan al mundo.

No me gusta herir a las personas, y espero no hacerlo, pero esto es algo importante, así que también las acompaño –concluyó Shun.

Fue así como los santos y las hadas acordaron ir juntos a buscar a Ares para impedir la catástrofe.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Musa? –preguntó Stella.


	2. Capítulo 2: La isla del terror

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya and its characters are owned by Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.

I do not own Winx Club, Winx Club and its characters are owned by Iginio Straffi and Rainbow SRL.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La isla del terror.

==Monasterio Rocaluz, Magix==

Pese a los recientes eventos los residentes de aquel monasterio se encontraban todos muy tranquilos, todos en paz y en harmonía, riendo y conviviendo felizmente unos con otros, todos excepto tres chicas que no soportaban permanecer ahí, este monasterio estaba hecho para rehabilitar a quienes habían cometido crímenes en el pasado y todos los internos progresaban muy bien, excepto por esas tres chicas que no dejaban de quejarse de aquel lugar, era un lugar pacífico, rodeado de naturaleza, los internos llevaban todos una especie de túnica y un dispositivo que rodeaba su cabeza, el cual servía para omitir la magia de quien lo usa y todo el tiempo podía escucharse una molesta voz que corregía a los prisioneros cada vez que decían o hacían algo incorrecto. Todo era paz en aquel lugar hasta que un hombre que estaba sentado bajo un cerezo empezó a cubrirse con un aura de color rojo oscuro, de repente, como una estrella fugaz bajó del cielo una armadura que cubrió a aquel hombre, su aura siguió aumentando de tamaño hasta que el dispositivo que tenía en la cabeza se destruyó.

-Así que ya ha llegado el momento –murmuró aquel hombre.

Las tres chicas observaron con asombro a aquel suceso. La armadura de aquel hombre era más bien simple, tenía un casco redondo que cubría su cabeza y sus pómulos, y el resto de su armadura solo cubría lo básico. Aquel hombre se acercó a una de las chicas, pasó su mano sobre su cabeza y destruyó el dispositivo que anulaba su magia, posteriormente hizo lo mismo con las otras dos.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó la chica de cabello blanco – ¿por qué nos liberaste?

-Soy uno de los centinelas de Ares de rango peón –respondió –el hecho de que pueda volver a vestir mi armadura y haya podido liberarme quiere decir que el señor Ares ha regresado a la vida, fue su poder el que me liberó y me ayudó a liberarlas, si las liberé es porque he estado observándolas y sé que ustedes podrían ayudarme a salir de aquí.

En ese momento llegaron seis guardias de los cuales uno de ellos empieza a pelear contra el peón y los otros cinco se dirigieron a atacar a las tres jóvenes brujas, pero fueron vencidos fácilmente por estas, tras esto, la chica castaña sujetó por el cuello al sexto guardia mientras aún luchaba contra el guerrero de Ares y le clavó sus uñas amenazándolo para dejarlas salir, en un acto de desesperación el guardia dirigió la lanza que tenía en la mano hacia el aire, lanzando un rayó que abrió un portal hacia una dimensión aleatoria.

-Bien hecho –dijo la chica de cabello blanco – ¡Stormy!

Entonces, la chica de cabello esponjado de color azul lanza un rayo contra el guardia calcinando su cuerpo. Las tres chicas y el centinela cruzan por el portal y llegan a un lugar desconocido para ellas.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó la chica castaña.

-Al parecer estamos en la Tierra –sugirió aquel hombre.

-Así que estamos en el hogar de Bloom –dijo la chica albina con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Pero en qué parte estamos? –esto no luce como el lugar donde vive Bloom.

-Esto no podría ser mejor –respondió el hombre –estamos justo frente al santuario de la diosa Athena, uno de los viejos rivales del señor Ares, chicas, ustedes son realmente sorprendentes, ¿qué les parece si se unen a nosotros y trabajan para el amo Ares?

-¿Trabajar para alguien más? –Cuestionó Icy con un tono escéptico y soberbio –no lo creo, te observamos hace un momento y notamos que tienes un nivel muy bajo, realmente no nos sirves. ¡Darcy!.

Entonces, la chica castaña puso su dedo índice a unos centímetros de la frente del Peón y con una diabólica sonrisa en el rostro lanzó una onda longitudinal con muy baja longitud de onda que perforó el cráneo del soldado, cuyo cadáver cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

-El nivel de ese tipo era muy bajo –comentó Darcy –pero cerca de aquí se sienten niveles de energía bastante altos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –gritó una voz.

Las tres brujas voltearon y se encontraron con cuatro hombres vistiendo armaduras de bronce.

-¡RUGIDO DE LEÓN! –grita un hombre robusto con una armadura color naranja mientras dirige su puño contra ellas.

Rápidamente Stormy detiene el puño del caballero de León menor y lo presiona fuertemente hasta rompérselo completamente, entonces otro hombre igual de corpulento que el anterior pero más alto la sujeta por la espalda, pero esta envuelve su cuerpo con una intensa corriente eléctrica y al quedar debilitado el hombre de la armadura negra, la bruja sujeta su muñeca y se deshace de él arrojándolo contra el hombre de la armadura naranja.

-¡Ban, Geki! –gritaron los otros dos santos de bronce y posteriormente se lanzan contra ella.

El caballero de cabello blanco atacó primero, de los puños de la armadura de hidra salieron unas grandes garras con las que su portador atacó a Stormy, pero Darcy detuvo su ataque y le dobló el brazo hasta rompérselo y posteriormente usó el brazo inmóvil del caballero para clavar sus garras en el costado izquierdo del caballero de lobo.

-¡UNICORN GALLOP! –se escuchó una voz arriba de ellas.

El acorazado pie del caballero de Unicornio pateo con tanta fuerza la cara de Icy que la lanzó varios metros por los aires hasta que chocó con una roca de gran altura. Icy miraba con ira al santo de bronce mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Jabu se acercaba a gran velocidad contra Icy, pero esta le lanza una ráfaga de aire congelado la cual es esquivada por Jabu, el caballero repite su ataque contra la bruja, pero antes de poder tocarla, Icy lo golpea fuertemente con su puño en el vientre y posteriormente vuelve a lanzar una ráfaga de aire congelado causando que la temperatura corporal del santo de bronce descienda peligrosamente.

Cuando las tres jóvenes brujas creían haber vencido a los caballeros un destello golpeó violentamente a Stormy por la espalda, una mujer portando una máscara y una armadura de plata había llegado al campo de batalla.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Preguntó la mujer mientras la brisa matutina movía su suave cabellera color verde – ¿qué no saben que nadie puede entrar al santuario?

Icy, molesta, lanza una ráfaga de aire congelado contra Shyna, pero esta lanza una ráfaga de energía que deshace el ataque de Icy y la derriba junto con Darcy. Stormy se levanta y ataca a Shyna por sorpresa, pero esta rápidamente lanza su ken contra ella generando una colisión, durante esta colisión Darcy aprovecha para lanzar usar sus poderes contra la mujer de la máscara lo cual causa que reciba el impacto del ataque de Stormy debido a la distracción. Shyna se levanta rápidamente y ataca a las tres brujas.

-¡El COLMILLO DE LA COBRA! –grita Shyna mientras levanta sus garras, detrás de ella se ve la imagen de una imponente cobra a punto de atacar.

El ataque de Shyna lanzó a Icy y Darcy por los aires pero Stormy generó un potente tornado atrapando al caballero de plata en su interior. Shyna elevó su cosmo lo suficiente para disipar el tornado pero fue atrapada nuevamente, Shyna intentó volver a elevar su cosmos, pero en ese momento Darcy genera una onda que confunde a Shyna y no le permite concentrarse, finalmente, Icy lanza nuevamente su aire congelado logrando atrapar esta vez a Shyna en el interior de una gruesa capa de hielo.

-Mira esto, Icy –dijo Darcy –detecto una gran cantidad de energía cerca de este lugar, pero no logro ver de dónde viene.

Tras una búsqueda más profunda encontraron que la energía provenía de un conjunto de tumbas que había en los alrededores de aquel montañoso y árido paisaje.

-Así que toda esa energía proviene de aquí –dijo Icy sorprendida –es increíble, este poder es comparable incluso al Dragon Flame, aunque si queremos extraerlo no podemos hacerlo con los cristales convencionales. Darcy, Stormy, saquen los cristales de necromancia.

-Ni si quiera lo piensen –se escuchó una voz dese el interior de la coraza de hielo.

Shyna eleva su cosmos nuevamente y logra romper la prisión de hielo en la que se encontraba y ataca nuevamente a Icy, Darcy y Stormy logrando causarles graves daños, pero Icy, molesta, lanza pinchos de hielo contra Shyna hiriéndola de gravedad y posteriormente concentra toda su energía para encerrarla en una coraza de hielo mucho más dura y resistente que la anterior.

-Bien, hagámoslo –dijo Icy, quien ya tenía varias heridas en la cara y el cuerpo.

Las tres brujas empezaron a pronunciar cantos extraños en latín y frente a cada una de ellas apareció un pequeño agujero negro, cada bruja metió su mano dentro de su respectivo agujero negro y extrajo de este un cristal rodeado con un aura oscura, tras esto los tres mini-agujeros negros desaparecieron. Una vez con sus respectivos cristales, las tres brujas se sentaron alrededor de las tumbas y nuevamente empezaron a cantar palabras en latín y en sánscrito, todo alrededor de ellas se cubrió de un aura oscura y de las tumbas parecía salir una extraña luz color violeta.

==Biblioteca de Alfea, Magix==

-¡Encontré algo! –Exclamó Flora –aquí dice que cada 100 años se abre un portal al Olimpo en Magix durante unos cuantos días, en un lugar llamado "_Isla Empíreo_" no hay mucha información al respecto, solo dice que está en el corazón de dicha isla, en medio del bosque, no es gran cosa pero es lo único que hemos encontrado en todo este tiempo, además, según este libro estamos en la época en que el portal permanece abierto.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Seiya –no tenemos tiempo para eso, necesitamos llegar ahí ya.

-Parece que lo único que podemos hacer es buscar esa entrada –respondió Shiryu – puede ser lo único que nos conduzca hacia allá.

Los cuatro caballeros y las cinco hadas salieron del campus cuidadosamente sin que nadie los viera, pues mucha gente aún buscaba a Bloom por lo que había hecho. Todo Magix era un total caos, la gente se peleaba entre ellos, destruían cosas, el miedo de haber recibido tal noticia era tal que toda la gente había perdido la razón.

De alguna manera los nueve habían logrado encontrar la isla y penetrar en el bosque. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, hasta que empezaron a escucharse extraños ruidos entre los arbustos.

-¿Escucharon eso? –Preguntó Bloom –se escucha como si hubiera algo... o alguien entre los arbustos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, puede sentirse una débil presencia –respondió Hyoga.

-Quien quiera que seas más te vale salir de ahí –exclamó Seiya dirigiéndose al arbusto.

Del arbusto salió un joven de alrededor de 16 años, con un pantalón ajustado color rojo, camiseta blanca ajustada de manga corta, su cabello, que tenía a la altura de los hombros, era de un color turquesa y sus grandes ojos grises eran tan hermosos que reflejaban una inmensa pureza.

-Mi nombre es Evan –habló aquel chico con una voz tímida –lamento haberlos seguido sin su consentimiento, pero, Bloom, debo decirte que te admiro por lo que hiciste, pienso que fuiste muy valiente, yo estoy de tu lado y quiero ayudarte.

-¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en ti? –Respondió el hada pelirroja –además, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, he estado siguiéndolos desde que salieron de Alfea –respondió Evan –por favor confíen en mí, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano y he leído mucho sobre el portal que conduce al Olimpo que está en este bosque, les aseguro que si confían en mí llegarán más pronto de lo que creen.

-Tiene razón –comentó Musa –nosotros no tenemos idea de cómo llegar y él dice que conoce este bosque, tal vez deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

-Además es guapo –intervino Stella.

-Tal vez –respondió Shiryu –pero debemos vigilarlo en caso de que trame algo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Bloom dirigiéndose al misterioso joven – dejaremos que vengas con nosotros, pero no te quitaremos el ojo de encima, y bien, ¿por dónde debemos ir para llegar al corazón del bosque?

-En primer lugar están perdidos –respondió Evan –este no es el camino correcto, debemos avanzar hacia el norte, pero debo advertirles que conforme nos adentremos en el bosque los peligros serán cada vez mayores.

Así es como con la ayuda de Evan lograron avanzar cada vez más dentro de las profundidades del bosque, aunque después de haber caminado durante horas aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer.

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? –dijo Evan dirigiéndose a los caballeros.

-Adelante –respondió Seiya.

-Es que, sentí curiosidad por esas cajas que llevan en la espalda, se ven pesadas.

-Bueno, te acostumbras con el tiempo, además, su peso no es gran cosa para nosotros.

-¿Y qué son exactamente?, tal vez me equivoque pero, ¿acaso son Pandora Boxes?

Seiya y los demás caballeros se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de Evan.

-¿Cómo es que conoces esa palabra? –preguntó Shiryu sorprendido.

-Ahora veo –respondió Evan –entonces sí lo son, por lo tanto ustedes deben ser caballeros de Athena.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de los caballeros de Athena? –preguntó Hyoga aún más sorprendido.

-He leído mucho sobre ustedes –respondió –de hecho, yo siempre he soñado con ser un caballero de Athena, es por eso que cuando vi cómo Bloom se enfrentó sin miedo a ese dios lo primero que pensé fue en ayudarla a enfrentar esta amenaza.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Tecna – ¿Dónde has leído sobre ellos?, yo he leído bastantes libros en la biblioteca de Alfea y muchas otras fuentes y no sabía de ellos.

-Existen muchos lugares en Magix donde hay información que no está permitida para el público en general, la verdad, es muy difícil accesar a tal información –respondió Evan.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un pacífico lago, los diez jóvenes se sentaron cerca del lago por unos momentos para descansar, estuvieron ahí por poco tiempo y después continuaron con su búsqueda, estaban a punto de abandonar el lago hasta que algo los sorprendió: repentinamente una inmensa y monstruosa serpiente marina salió parcialmente del lago dispuesta a devorarlos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? –exclamó Shun.

-No lo sé –respondió Evan –es una de las muchas criaturas que habitan el bosque.

La bestia atacó violentamente a los jóvenes y atrapó a Tecna dentro de sus potentes mandíbulas.

-¡Tecna! –gritó Shiryu mientras saltó hacía el monstruo con la intención de ayudar a Tecna.

Shiryu dio un gran salto y extendió y unió sus dedos, flexionó su codo colocando su mano cerca de su hombro opuesto y posteriormente la giró con fuerza sobre su codo extendiéndola, simulando con el movimiento de su brazo el ataque de una espada. La fuerza del golpe fue tan alta que de la mano de Shiryu salieron ráfagas curvas de aire ionizado a una gran velocidad, alcanzando y cortando la cabeza del monstruo. Mientras Shiryu caía debido a la acción de la gravedad, alcanzó a atrapar la enorme cabeza de la serpiente, que también se encontraba en caída libre, tras esto el caballero cayó de pie frente al lago y el cuello de la bestia cayó al suelo instantes después. Una vez en el suelo, Shiryu abrió las fauces del monstruo y sacó a Tecna de ahí.

-Estás herida –le dijo Shiryu mientras limpiaba la sangre de su brazo.

-Y sucia –respondió Tecna mientras se limpiaba la saliva de la serpiente –por cierto, con todas estas prisas no había notado que recuperaste la vista, ¿cómo es que ocurrió eso?

-En realidad no es así –respondió Shiryu –hace tiempo me enfrenté a un hombre llamado 'Death Mask', quien me llevó a un tipo de inframundo llamado 'Yomotsu', en esa ocasión también había perdido la vista pero en la colina de Yomotsu mi sentido de la vista no parecía estar dañado, no fue sino hasta que desperté lo que nosotros, los caballeros, conocemos como el séptimo sentido que recuperé la vista por completo, supongo que por ser una especie de mundo mágico sucede algo similar aquí.

-Veo que te gusta quedarte ciego, lo cual es una pena puesto que tienes lindos ojos –señaló Tecna.

En ese momento el cadáver de la bestia empieza a temblar y a sacudirse de una manera extraña, el cadáver logra levantarse y entonces, de su cuello decapitado salen no una, sino dos cabezas más. Una de las cabezas del monstruo ataca a Shiryu y Tecna, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, una cadena sujeta su mandíbula fuertemente, impidiendo de esta manera que la serpiente abriera la boca, como la serpiente intentaba librarse, Shun usó su segunda cadena para sujetar su cuello, pero la segunda cabeza avanzaba a toda velocidad contra Shun con la boca abierta, entonces esta cabeza es sujetada por una gruesa enredadera que creció repentinamente del suelo, las dos cabezas del monstruo intentaron librarse, por lo que a Shun y Flora no les quedó otra opción que aumentar la tensión de la cadena y la hierba hasta que esta misma tensión provocó que ambas cabezas se desprendieran del cuerpo del animal.

-¡NO! –Exclamó Evan – ¿qué han hecho?, esa cosa era una hidra, cada vez que una de sus cabezas es mutilada dos cabezas nuevas toman su lugar.

Tras decir esto, el cadáver de la hidra vuelve a levantarse y de cada una de las heridas salen dos cabezas más, teniendo de esta manera cuatro cabezas, las cuales atacan nuevamente.

-¡DIAMOND DUST! –grita Hyoga mientras ataca a la hidra, logrando congelar una de las cabezas.

Stella también la ataca, pero una de las cabezas intenta devorarla y al intentar defenderse rompe accidentalmente la cabeza que había sido congelada por Hyoga. La hidra vuelve a regenerarse quedando en esta ocasión con cinco cabezas. Cada vez que una cabeza era cortada, esta era reemplazada por dos nuevas, cada vez más furiosas y hambrientas. La bestia estaba a punto de devorar a Shun y Tecna, hasta que se escuchó el pacífico sonido de una melodiosa flauta; se trataba de Musa, quien estaba usando magia musical para intentar calmar al monstruo, Musa siguió interpretando la música hasta que la hidra regresó tranquilamente al lago.

-¡Increíble! –Exclamó Shun – ¡qué bien que puedas librarte del peligro sin necesidad del uso de violencia!, con ese poder de nuestro lado podríamos convencer a Ares de retractarse sin necesidad de iniciar ninguna sangrienta batalla.

-Te equivocas –respondió Musa –la hidra nos atacó porque tenía hambre, solo seguía su instinto, y el sonido de mi flauta solo controló su instinto por un momento, en cambio hay personas malvadas que lastiman a otros por malas intenciones, mi flauta no puede eliminar la maldad del corazón de esas personas.

-Aun así fue sorprendente –dijo Evan con un tono amable –no solo eres muy linda, sino que también eres Impresionante y muy ingeniosa.

-Umm... gracias –respondió Musa bajando un poco la mirada con una cara seria.

Después de desinfectar y vendar la herida de Tecna con el botiquín que llevaba Evan en la mochila que iba cargando en su espalda, los santos y las hadas continuaron con su camino. El camino que seguían estaba rodeado por un río con un agua tan transparente que permitía ver el fondo de este junto con la gran variedad de fauna que lo habitaba, el río estaba rodeado por una gran diversidad de flora, entre la que destacaban helechos y árboles, como robles, abetos y pinos, entre otros; a diferencia de la flora, a pesar de la gran variedad de fauna que habitaba el bosque, a tales horas del día lo único que podía percibirse era el zumbido de los insectos, además de los peces y otros animales acuáticos que poblaban el río. Los chicos continuaron por esa trayectoria hasta que cayó la noche.

-Bien, me parece que este es un buen lugar para acampar –señaló Evan mientras colocaba su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Acampar? –preguntó Seiya con ese ímpetu que lo caracteriza – ¿de qué hablas?, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas.

-Seiya tiene razón –continuó Bloom –debemos avanzar lo más que podamos, necesitamos llegar allá antes de mañana a las 11:59 de la noche.

-Necesitamos recuperar energías –respondió Evan –además, como les dije, he leído mucho sobre esta entrada al reino de los dioses y esta solo es visible y tangible durante el día, de otra forma no la encontraremos, en este momento podríamos estar frente a ella y nunca lo sabríamos.

-Tengo dispositivos que podrían rastrear la entrada utilizando interferometría óptica –comentó Tecna –podríamos utilizarlos para buscarla durante la noche.

-No es tan simple –aclaró Evan –está protegida por poderes divinos, no es posible percibirla durante la noche con ningún medio conocido por ningún mortal.

-Relájense, chicos –dijo Stella con un tono de muy poca seriedad –al menos yo estoy bastante cansada por haber caminado todo el día, sin mencionar el calor, los insectos... ah, sí, y el ataque de una hidra, sin mencionar que no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de Alfea, mañana podemos seguir buscando.

-No me agrada la idea de perder tiempo –comentó Shiryu –pero al parecer no hay nada que podamos hacer por encontrar la entrada sin la luz del día, así que tal vez sea la mejor opción.

Una vez habiendo montado el campamento los jóvenes se sentaron frente a una fogata y empezaron a calentar la comida que Evan llevaba consigo.

-Parece que tendremos que ir por más leña –señaló Hyoga.

-Iré yo –respondió Shiryu mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Voy contigo –agregó Tecna mientras se adentraba en el bosque junto al caballero de Dragón.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado –dijo repentinamente Shun –Evan, cuando estábamos enfrentando a la hidra se te cayó esto del cuello.

Shun sacó de los bolsillos de su ropa una cadena con un pendiente de oro blanco y se lo entregó a Evan, el pendiente consistía en un aro metálico atravesado por dos pequeñas espadas cruzadas y la figura de un listón enfrente de las espadas.

-¡Oh, por dios!, ¡es hermoso! –Exclamó emocionada Stella –no creo que tú los uses mucho, ¿puedo conservarlo?, bueno, si no te molesta.

-Lo siento Stella –respondió este –este pendiente tiene un gran valor para mí, verás, yo nunca conocí a mis padres, de hecho, no se los había mencionado, pero la razón por la que admiro tanto a los santos de Athena y sueño con convertirme en uno es porque mi padre fue uno de ellos.

-¿En serio tú padre fue un caballero de Athena? –Preguntó Seiya sorprendido – ¿a qué constelación pertenecía?

-No lo sé –respondió –él murió en batalla cuando yo era aún muy joven por lo que nunca pude conocerlo, entre los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él están este pendiente y una fotografía suya portando su armadura.

Evan sacó de su mochila una fotografía y se la mostró a los santos.

-Qué extraño –comentó Hyoga –no se parece a ninguna armadura que haya visto, ¿estás seguro que no sabes a qué constelación pertenecía?

Evan movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando negación.

-¿Sabes? –Comentó Bloom –mis padres biológicos también murieron cuando era pequeña, y también conservo un pendiente de mi planeta de origen como un recuerdo de ellos.

-Nosotros también perdimos a nuestros padres a temprana edad –señaló Shun – yo también conservo un pendiente para recordarlos.

-Mi madre murió cuando era niña –agregó Musa –pero mi padre aún vive.

-¿Saben?, ustedes los caballeros de Athena son personas muy extrañas –comentó Flora –aun siendo humanos pudieron atravesar la barrera que impide el paso de seres no mágicos a Alfea, incluso Evan, quien aún no es caballero, pudo cruzarla.

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando sobre diversos temas, después llegaron Shiryu y Tecna con la leña y convivieron los diez juntos mientras comían y algunos de ellos jugaban con el ajedrez que el padre de Evan le dejó antes de morir, siguieron jugando hasta que llegó el momento de ir a dormir.

Los chicos y las chicas se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, cada quien en su propia tienda, hasta que algo ocurrió. A altas horas de la noche, mientras todos dormían, en la tienda de Bloom empezaron a escucharse ruidos extraños, un joven rubio de aproximadamente su edad se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente mientras dormía, lo cual provocó que esta despertara.

-¡Sky! –Exclamó Bloom sorprendida al ver al joven en el lugar donde dormía – ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no se suponía que estabas en una misión en Eraklyon?

-Lo estaba –respondió este –pero vine hacía acá tan rápido como me enteré que estabas en peligro.

-Sky, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado –dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Sky.

-Descuida, Bloom, estoy aquí por ti.

Sky sujetó la barbilla de Bloom con los dedos índice y pulgar, levantó su cara suavemente y besó sus labios apasionadamente, Sky continúa besando a Bloom y acariciando su cuerpo y Bloom responde de igual manera, pero conforme la pasión crece entre ellos Bloom se siente cada vez más cansada y débil. Sky se quita la camiseta y continúa acariciando a Bloom cada vez más apasionadamente.

-Sky, espera, me siento mal, me siento muy débil.

-Bloom, por favor, quiero estar contigo, amémonos toda la noche.

Algo parecido ocurrió en la tienda de Seiya. Mientras dormía, una bella mujer de cabello morado que vestía un vestido blanco, casi transparente, empieza a acariciar y besar el cuerpo dormido del caballero.

-¡Saori! –Gritó Seiya sorprendido al ser despertado –no lo entiendo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine porque no quería dejarte solo, Seiya –respondió –ya has hecho mucho por mí y sería injusto de mi parte dejarte hacer esto solo.

-No me has dejado solo, Saori, se suponía que nos brindabas tu protección desde la Tierra.

-No solo es eso, Seiya, tú no entiendes... te amo, quiero estar contigo.

Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de Saori, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver como dicha mujer se desató el vestido de la espalda y se lo bajó hasta la altura de la cadera, permitiendo al caballero ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo, posteriormente le quitó la camiseta a Seiya, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a besarlo y el santo accedía a todo lo que ella hacía, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo la energía de Pegaso iba disminuyendo. Algo en la mente de Seiya sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, ya que entre más lo hacía su cuerpo y su mente se debilitaban, pero no parecía importarle, lo único que quería era disfrutar el momento, pero su mente seguía insistiendo hasta que tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para aceptar que algo no estaba bien.

-¡Tú no eres Saori! –Exclamó Seiya mientras preparaba sus movimientos de ataque -¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!

Seiya lanzó sus meteoros contra aquella mujer lanzándola violentamente fuera de la tienda.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –le preguntó Bloom a Sky.

-Debe ser algo sin importancia –respondió y luego le quitó la blusa y continuó besándola.

-Bloom, quien se encontraba en una especie de trance lascivo, logró resistir lo suficiente para despertar, separarse de los labios de Sky y salir a ver qué ocurría.

-¡Seiya! –Gritó Bloom – ¿estás loco?, ¿por qué atacas a Athena?, se supone que debes protegerla, no lastimarla.

-Esta mujer no es Athena –respondió Seiya –no sé quién sea pero no es Athena, entró a mitad de la noche a mi tienda y me sedujo para extraer mi energía.

-Bloom, olvida esto y volvamos a la cama –dijo Sky mientras salía de la tienda.

-Aléjate de mí –dijo Bloom molesta refiriéndose a Sky – ¿Quién o qué demonios son ustedes?

-En verdad me sorprenden –dijo Sky con tono sombrío, muy diferente al habitual, mientras su cuerpo se cubría con un aura oscura –los felicito, son las primeras víctimas que logran romper el hechizo, lástima que no vivirán para contarlo.

Tras decir esto, los cuerpos de Sky y Athena empiezan a deformarse hasta cambiar de forma. La apariencia de Sky cambió a la de un hombre alto, de rostro atractivo, con cabello blanco que llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y una fría mirada con sus ojos amarillos, vistiendo un ajustado saco color negro, similar a los que se usaban en el siglo XVIII, una camisa blanca con holanes y pliegues en el cuello y las mangas, que sobresalían del saco, pantalón ajustado color negro y botas altas. Mientras que la apariencia de Athena cambió a la de una mujer de largo cabello rojo muy oscuro, casi negro, del mismo color que sus labios, grandes, hermosos y seductores ojos rojos, vistiendo un largo y elegante vestido negro con un pronunciado y provocativo escote y botas negras con un alto y delgado tacón. Ambos lucían muy atractivos y elegantes, su belleza era claramente exaltada, así como la inmensa sensualidad y erotismo que ambos derramaban, ambos tenían pieles muy pálidas y maquillaje negro en los ojos, también podían observarse un par de emplumadas alas negras en la espalda de los dos.


	3. 3:El camino hacia la morada de los diose

Capítulo 3: El camino hacia la morada de los dioses

==Isla Empíreo, Magix==

Los jóvenes fueron emboscados en su campamento por dos criaturas que se hicieron pasar por sus seres queridos, al ser descubiertos, estos no tienen otra opción más que revelar su verdadera forma, la cual daba la apariencia de ángeles caídos cubiertos con una densa aura negra. Al escuchar ruido, el resto de los miembros del campamento salieron a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Les preguntó Bloom – ¿acaso son vampiros?, porque eso parecen.

-Algo parecido –respondió la exuberante mujer con un sensual acento –mi nombre es Abrahel, soy lo que es conocido como un súcubo.

-Mi nombre es Efelios –agregó el apuesto hombre con una voz profunda y masculina –soy un íncubo, verán, nosotros somos ángeles de la decadencia que nos alimentamos de la energía humana mediante el coito, por lo cual usualmente adoptamos la forma de personas que son deseadas sexualmente por nuestras víctimas.

-Yo pido ser la primera –dijo Stella mientras observaba al guapo íncubo.

-¡Stella! –reclamó el resto del grupo al unísono.

-No se preocupen –dijo Abrahel con una oscura sonrisa en la boca –no van a necesitar esperar su turno.

El cielo nocturno empezó a llenarse de sombras, las cuales se dirigieron hacia el campamento velozmente adoptando formas antropomórficas una vez en el suelo. Todos los íncubos tenían rostros atractivos y cuerpos esbeltos, también vestían ropa elegante de tonalidades oscuras con un estilo medieval, mientras que los súcubos eran mujeres sumamente atractivas y con cuerpos exuberantes y ropas elegantes y provocativas, tenían alas oscuras y una mirada fría pero erótica.

Seiya se prepara impulsivamente para atacarlos pero Abrahel se acerca lentamente a él y empieza a acariciarlo suavemente recorriendo todo su cuerpo y pegando cada vez más su cuerpo al del caballero, Seiya, incapaz de hacer algo, solo sede a las caricias del súcubo hasta que una bola de fuego la golpea.

-No te distraigas, Seiya –dijo Bloom después de haber atacado al demonio –no debemos dejar que se alimenten de nosotros.

Efelios se acerca Bloom y la mira fijamente a los ojos con su erótica mirada casi hipnótica y empieza a acariciar el cuerpo del hada de manera lasciva, pero ahora es Seiya quien la despierta atacando a la entidad oscura por la espalda.

Bloom, concéntrense en los súcubos, nosotros nos encargaremos de los íncubos, tal vez de esa forma no puedan seducirnos.

Bloom asintió con la cabeza. Por otro lado, uno de los íncubos se acerca a Stella levitando lentamente.

-Hola, mi número es... –se dirigió Stella hacia el íncubo en forma de coqueteo hasta que este fue embestido por una ráfaga de aire congelado.

-Stella, no tenemos tiempo para esto, necesitamos deshacernos de estas cosas –le dijo Hyoga.

-Está bien –respondió Stella mientras lanza una bola de energía quemando a uno de los súcubos que se encontraba detrás de Hyoga.

Hola, guapo –dice una de las diabólicas mujeres con tono seductor acercándose a Shun.

De repente, del suelo empezaron a crecer largos y afilados tallos de bambú, los cuales atravesaron y destrozaron el cuerpo de la diabólica mujer dejándola atrapada entre sus tupidas extensiones.

-Gracias, Flora –se dirige Shun al hada de las flores.

Otra de ellas se acerca a Evan e intenta seducirlo.

-Qué ojos tan bellos –dijo el súcubo intentando seducir al aspirante a caballero –reflejan una gran pureza, ¿sabes el premio que sería para mí corromper a alguien como tú?

Musa llegó rápidamente para salvar al joven aspirante a caballero agarrando a golpes al demonio, pero esta se defendió y atacó a Musa, entonces Evan llega y le da un fuerte golpe al súcubo en el vientre. Al ser golpeada por Evan, el cuerpo del súcubo empieza a resplandecer y a calcinarse hasta que termina haciéndose cenizas por completo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –cuestionó Musa con tono sorprendido.

-No tengo idea –respondió Evan igual de sorprendido que el hada –pero estos seres son criaturas de la oscuridad, Stella, ¿puedes elevarte e imitar la luz solar?

Stella asintió con la cabeza y se elevó hacia el cielo, una vez arriba su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse, irradiando cada vez más luz hasta que el escenario se iluminó como si se tratara de la luz del día, al ser bañados con la radiación emitida por Stella los demonios empiezan a calcinarse, igual que como ocurrió con el que fue atacado por Evan. La luz duró durante pocos segundos ya que para reproducir tal intensidad el hada tuvo que utilizar una gran cantidad de energía, lo cual causó que se desmayara después de emitir la energía y callera desde las alturas, pero Hyoga la atrapó rápidamente antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo.

El destello de Stella destruyó a todos los íncubos y súcubos excepto a Efelios y Abrahel, quienes poseían un poder superior al resto de su especie y por tal razón sobrevivieron a la imitación de luz solar, aunque el destello sí logró debilitarlos y les dejó algunas quemaduras en la ropa y la piel. Efelios, quien reflejaba gran cantidad de ira en su rostro, abrió sus alas y se dirigió a atacar a los jóvenes, pero Seiya reaccionó rápidamente y lo confrontó.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que esté vivo? –exclamó Bloom sorprendida.

-¿Crees que a nosotros nos iba a afectar esa pobre imitación de luz solar? –Le respondió Abrahel mientras pasaba su suave y fría mano por el rostro del hada –solo la verdadera luz solar puede destruirnos.

La dama de la noche tomó suavemente la barbilla de Bloom entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y dirigió su cabeza lentamente hacia ella, besando sus labios suave pero apasionadamente. A través del erótico beso lésbico el demonio le roba energía a Bloom, sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de poder que el hada poseía.

-Espera un momento –dijo Abrahel sorprendida – esta energía es inconfundible, ¿así que tú posees el _Dragon Flame_?

El súcubo lanzó una risa diabólica y tras esto lanzó una gran bola de fuego contra Bloom estrellándola violentamente contra el tronco de un gran roble destrozando parte de la corteza del árbol, pero Bloom, molesta, se levantó del suelo y empezó a aumentar su energía cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura ígnea cada vez más intensa, el hada concentró una gran cantidad de energía en su mano y posteriormente se lanzó contra el súcubo colocando su mano en la boca del demonio y generando una gran bola de fuego dentro de la boca de la dama oscura, quemando su garganta y posteriormente incinerando todo su cráneo.

Mientras tanto, Efelios, quien también había robado una parte del _Dragon Flame_, lanza saturadas bolas de energía color púrpura golpeando Seiya y posteriormente se lanza contra él rasguñando su pecho con sus largas afiladas garras, después sujeta su cuello y lo arroja violentamente contra el suelo. Lentamente, el caballero se levanta del suelo cubierto con un aura color azul, el íncubo, sorprendido de que siguiera con vida, vuelve a lanzar las mismas esferas de energía contra Seiya.

-¿Qué no sabes que no puedes usar la misma técnica dos veces contra un caballero de Athena? –dice Seiya mientras realiza su peculiar movimiento de ataque.

-¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN! –el caballero de Pegaso lanza sus meteoros contra el ángel de la lascivia golpeando su cuerpo hasta que este termina en el suelo, sin vida, con los huesos destrozados y múltiples cráteres en el cuerpo.

Después de vencer a los íncubos y súcubos, los jóvenes arreglaron el desastre que había dejado la pelea y volvieron a dormir.

Aunque eran altas horas de la madrugada Bloom no lograba conciliar el sueño ya que estaba nerviosa y temía que pudieran volver a ser atacados, así que salió de su tienda y decidió dar un paseo por el bosque. Al salir de su tienda la chica se sorprendió al ver a Seiya sentado a la orilla del río.

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir –le dijo Bloom.

-Quiero asegurarme de que nadie vuelva a atacarnos mientras dormimos –respondió Seiya.

-Me parece una buena idea, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? –pregunta Bloom mientras se sienta al lado del caballero

-Para nada.

-Dime, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Acaso estás enamorado de la señorita Athena o algo parecido?

-¿De qué hablas?, ella es una diosa.

-Eso no significa nada, además, yo solo lo pregunto porque ese súcubo dijo que adoptaban la apariencia de quienes eran deseados por sus víctimas, y ella adoptó la apariencia de Athena.

-Por cierto, ¿quién era ese chico por el que se hizo pasar Efelios?

-Sky, mi novio... pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿sientes algo por Athena?

-Hemm... bueno, yo... ella es una diosa y...

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de reconocer tus sentimientos?

-¿Es en serio?, soy un santo de Athena, no le temo a nada.

-Sí, sí sientes miedo, y también tienes miedo de admitir que tienes miedo, ¿sabes?, tener miedo no es tan malo, todos lo sentimos de vez en cuando.

-No los guerreros de Athena, además, no estamos una situación en la que podamos darnos el lujo de sentir miedo.

-De hecho yo creo que es justo el tipo de situación para sentir miedo –respondió el hada bajando la mirada con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro – ¿Sabes?, no quería decir esto pero... desde que Hermes llegó a Magix me he sentido aterrada con lo que podría suceder, con el final que esta guerra pueda tener, estoy asustada por el destino de Magix y la Tierra, ya perdí un hogar y una familia, no quiero perder otros dos. Desde que empezó todo esto mi corazón no deja de latir cada vez más y más rápido pensando en lo que podría suceder si no terminamos esto a tiempo.

Bloom tomó suavemente la mano de Seiya e inocentemente la dirigió lentamente hacia su pecho izquierdo. Seiya se puso nervioso.

-¿Puedes sentir lo rápido que late? –Dijo el hada con lágrimas en los ojos –ojalá pudiera ser tan valiente como tú.

-No te sientas mal, Bloom –respondió el caballero con una sonrisa en la boca mientras secaba las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos –ya verás que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, venceremos a Ares y salvaremos nuestros mundos.

-Gracias, por alguna razón me siento más segura estando contigo –Bloom sonrió –por cierto, ya puedes soltarme.

Seiya se sonrojó y retiró rápidamente la mano del busto de Bloom.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga había sido despertado por un ruido en su tienda.

-¡Stella!, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendido el caballero de hielo.

-Estaba sola en mi tienda y sentí miedo, ¿cómo sabemos que no hay más de esas cosas ahí afuera?

-Tienes razón... ¡espera!, ¿cómo sé yo que tú no eres uno de ellos?

-Porque... espera, esa chica dijo que adoptaban la forma de alguien a quien la víctima deseara... ¿acaso me deseas?... bueno, claro que me deseas, ¿quién no?, pero no esperaba que fueras tan explícito. Escucha, me siento alagada, y pienso que eres un chico muy lindo, pero tengo novio, aunque no me molestaría "robarte un poco de tu energía"... haha, es broma.

-Yo no... Yo no quise decir eso, lamento que lo interpretaras de esa forma –Hyoga se puso nervioso – ¿gustas una copa con agua?

-Claro, ¿podrías enfriarla con tu magia de hielo?

-Por supuesto, pero no es magia, es control del cosmos, no existe tal cosa como la magia.

-Sí, sí, cómo digas, ¿sabes?, estudio en una escuela de hadas y mi experiencia diaria me dice lo contrario.

Hyoga sirvió una copa con agua, la sostuvo entre su mano hasta que parte de la copa se cubrió con una delgada capa de hielo y se la dio a Stella, posteriormente sirvió otra para él.

-Gracias, pero... ¿no crees que es un poco aburrida? –comentó Stella mientras con su dedo índice rozaba la superficie del agua dentro de la copa de Hyoga, realizando movimientos circulares con su dedo –listo, mucho mejor.

El agua de Hyoga empezó a tornarse de un color oscuro hasta que finalmente terminó en un color púrpura rojizo oscuro, Stella repitió el proceso con su copa.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hyoga intrigado.

-Es el mejor vino de Solaria –respondió el hada –espero que te guste.

-Está delicioso –comentó Hyoga tras probar el vino.

-¿Aún crees que no existe la magia?

-Mi maestro Camus me explicó una vez que toda sustancia está hecha de átomos y que cada átomo tiene su propio movimiento aleatorio, dijo que la temperatura es la escala que nos indica qué tan activo es cada movimiento, si el movimiento es grande la temperatura de la sustancia aumenta, si es lento la temperatura desciende, y que para congelar cualquier sustancia es necesario detener los movimientos atómicos. No hay nada de magia en eso, solo controlas los átomos de las sustancias. Tampoco hay magia en lo que tú haces, lo único que hiciste fue separar los átomos de hidrógeno de los átomos de oxígeno de las moléculas de agua, después separas los átomos de oxígeno en átomos de hidrógeno y unes esos átomos para formar átomos más pesados hasta que terminas por convertir las moléculas de agua en moléculas de vino.

-Solo bébetelo y ya.

Una vez que salió el sol los jóvenes limpiaron el campamento y continuaron con su búsqueda. Los cuatro caballeros, las cinco hadas y Evan eran perseguidos por una colonia de hormigas de tres metros, eran hormigas terrestres y aladas, Seiya atacó usando sus meteoros de Pegaso y destruyó a dos de ellas, posteriormente Bloom les lanzó bolas de fuego y destruyó a otras dos, Hyoga y Stella también destruyeron unas cuantas hormigas y Shiryu cortó a varias usando el filo de su brazo derecho, los jóvenes lograron destruir a varias hormigas pero aún eran perseguidos por un enorme número de ellas.

-Tengo una idea, adelántense –anunció Tecna.

Una vez que todos se habían adelantado, Tecna sacó un dispositivo con el que disparó unos discos hacia los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, una vez habiendo disparado la cantidad de discos que ella consideró suficientes se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás y cuando las hormigas se acercaron lo suficiente a los árboles a los que les había disparado, Tecna activó los discos y de ellos salieron láseres que conectaron unos discos con otros, los láseres quedaron colocados de tal forma que al continuar las hormigas con su trayectoria original estas eran cortadas en pedazos por los láseres, los láseres cortaron a varias hormigas y las que sobrevivieron dieron media vuelta y avanzaron en dirección contraria huyendo del peligro. Rápidamente Tecna alcanzó a los demás y todos continuaron con su camino.

-Estoy agotada y muero de hambre –se quejó Stella –ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, Stella –reclamó Seiya.

-Yo también estoy muriendo de hambre –agregó Bloom –miren, aquí hay algunas moras.

Bloom cortó unas moras de un arbusto que estaba cerca de ahí, cuando de repente el suelo empezó a temblar, entonces, del suelo empezaron a salir unas grandes púas que rodearon al hada, las púas se desenterraron más hasta revelar que eran en realidad los colmillos de una inmensa planta carnívora, la cual cerró su boca atrapando a Bloom en su interior.

-¡BLOOM! –exclamaron los jóvenes.

Pero no era la única, del suelo crecieron otras plantas más que intentaron devorar a los demás, los jóvenes se deshicieron de algunas de ellas e intentaron salvar a Bloom, pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella surgían más plantas del suelo y atacaban a quien se acercaban. La planta ya estaba digiriendo al hada pero una gran explosión desde el interior de la planta abrió su boca y Bloom salió de ella cubierta de los fluidos de la planta.

Bloom y los demás intentaron seguir avanzando pero cada vez había más plantas que obstaculizaban su camino, entre más plantas eran destruidas más surgían del suelo. Una de las plantas mordió el brazo de Shun e intentó devorarlo, pero fue cortada por Shiryu, otras rodearon a Stella pero esta generó una ráfaga de viento solar en forma de disco centrado en ella, la cual hizo cenizas a las plantas alrededor, luego aumentó su energía cubriéndose con su aura, que aumentaba cada vez más, pero la luz solar expulsada de su cuerpo fue absorbida por las plantas, lo cual causó que su tamaño se triplicara, el hada estaba a punto de ser atacada por las plantas hasta que, de la nada, todas las plantas volvieron a sumergirse tranquilamente en la tierra.

Sorprendidos por la actitud de las plantas, los jóvenes observaron que Flora se encontraba sentada en posición de flor de loto sobre la tierra, emanando un aura color verde.

-¿Tú hiciste que las plantas se fueran? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho antes –agregó Stella –esas plantas casi nos matan.

-Lo siento, Stella, pero no era tan fácil, eran demasiadas –respondió Flora.

Los caballeros y las hadas continuaron buscando, sin éxito, la entrada al Olimpo, enfrentando peligros cada vez peores. El boscoso paisaje que los rodeaba poseía una gran variedad de vegetación y especies animales, muchas de ellas familiares, muchas otras desconocidas, en el ambiente podían escucharse el sonido de los insectos, aves y otros animales de la isla. Después de un tiempo los jóvenes pasaron cerca de un manantial, el manantial tenía un agua tan limpia y transparente que casi era posible ver el fondo a pesar de ser bastante profundo.

-¡SEIYA! –Gritó Shun tras detenerse a mirar más detenidamente el agua del manantial – ¡tienes que ver este manantial, es...

-Lo siento, Shun –respondió Seiya sin detenerse ni voltear –sabes que estamos buscando algo importante, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

A pesar de las palabras de su compañero, el joven caballero se quedó a contemplar más de cerca aquel manantial.

-Es hermoso, ¿no? –le dijo Flora, quien también se detuvo a observar.

-Así es –respondió Shun sin despegar la vista del agua –pero no solo eso, si te fijas bien podrás ver que a una gran profundidad parece verse una especie de resplandor.

-Es verdad, no había notado eso –respondió Flora tras observar más detalladamente.

-Sé que es tonto desperdiciar el tiempo de esta manera, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar sentir una gran curiosidad acerca de esto, es como si... simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

-Ahora que lo mencionas es algo intrigante, tal vez deberíamos averiguar más al respecto.

-Pero, Flora, no tenemos tanto tiempo, necesitamos alcanzar a los demás.

-No nos tomará mucho tiempo, solo echamos un vistazo y alcanzamos a los demás.

Shun se puso a pensar durante unos segundos y después accedió, dejó su Pandora Box en el suelo y ambos se sumergieron en el agua. El hada y el caballero se maravillaron con la enorme cantidad y variedad de criaturas acuáticas que habitaban el manantial, pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver lo que parecía ser un arcoíris.

¿Acaso eso es un arcoíris, bajo el agua?, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Pensaron.

Mediante gestos faciales ambos acordaron seguir el arcoíris subacuático, así que nadaron un largo camino hasta que finalmente llegaron al otro lado del arcoíris, que era justamente el lugar de donde provenía la misteriosa luz. Bajo la luz había una gran cortina de algas, Shun y Flora atravesaron esta cortina para encontrarse con un túnel, el cual los condujo a una oscura cueva que, pese a estar en el fondo del manantial, no se encontraba llena de agua por lo cual se podía respirar y caminar en ella, es como si la cueva estuviera en la superficie, aunque sí había mucha humedad y algunos charcos de agua en el suelo.

-¡Shun, mira esto! –exclamó Flora mientras observaba una construcción.

La construcción consistía en cuatro columnas y un techo triangular en la parte superior, era inevitable reconocer la arquitectura griega en aquella obra, dentro de esta se encontraba un espejo alto con un elegante marco de mármol y al lado de este la estatua de un musculoso hombre de 2.5 metros de altura, con grandes ojos saltones y una expresión feroz en el rostro, cubierto con una bufanda flotante y cabello recogido con una coleta, esta estatua más bien parecía tener un estilo oriental.

-Hay una inscripción en el techo –señaló Shun –pero parece estar en griego, tal vez Seiya pueda descifrarla.

Tras esto, los dos jóvenes salieron de la cueva y nadaron hacia la superficie, pero antes de llegar la luz empezó a moverse, Flora y Shun se sorprendieron al ver que la luz empezaba a salir de una cavidad que se encontraba arriba del tunel, la fuente de dicha luz era una enorme criatura similar a una morena pero con cabeza de un horrible pez linterna con afilados colmillos, la cual persiguió al hada y el caballero hasta capturar a Flora dentro de sus fauces. Shun intentó rescatarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, así que pensó en pedir ayuda a los demás.

-Esperen un momento –interrumpió Hyoga mientras caminaban por el bosque – ¿alguien ha visto a Shun?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que pasamos el manantial no lo he visto para nada –respondió Seiya.

-De hecho, tampoco he visto a Flora en todo este tiempo –agregó Bloom.

De repente empezó a escucharse un ruido entre la hierba, alguien se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad; se trataba de Shun, quien llegó jadeando por haber corrido tanto.

-Por favor, tienen que venir –dijo Shun aun jadeando –un horrible monstruo ha atrapado a Flora.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron por las palabras de Shun y se dirigieron inmediatamente al manantial. Una vez dentro del agua, la bestia intentó devorarlos pero afortunadamente lograban esquivarla cada vez que se lanzaba contra ellos.

Tengo una idea, es arriesgado, pero tal vez sea la única forma de salvar a Flora pensó Shun.

Shun se acercó al monstruo y empezó a provocarlo, de tal manera que este centró su atención en el joven caballero hasta que finalmente terminó devorándolo. Sus compañeros no podían creer que Shun hubiera sido devorado por la bestia y se enfurecieron más, por lo cual la atacaron con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la boca de la gran criatura marina, Shun se encontraba nadando buscando a Flora hasta que finalmente la encontró, se encontraba aferrándose a algo que parecía ser uno de sus colmillos para no ser tragada por el monstruo. Flora se alegró al ver a Shun y tomó su mano, pero una gran corriente de agua los arrastraba hacia las profundidades de la bestia, en ese momento, la Pandora Box de Shun, que aún se encontraba en la superficie, se abrió y de su interior salió la cadena de Andrómeda, la cual se dirigió hacia las profundidades del agua, con gran velocidad atravesó uno de los dientes de la serpiente y se introdujo dentro de su boca, sujetando la mano de Shun y jalándolo hacia afuera del cuerpo de la bestia. Shun y Flora estaban a salvo ahora, pero la bestia solo había sido ligeramente aturdida por el golpe, por lo que se recuperó fácilmente y nuevamente intentó devorarlos. Los diez jóvenes nadaron rápidamente hacia la cueva para ocultarse de la gran serpiente marina.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó intrigada Tecna.

-No lo sabemos –respondió Flora –a nosotros nos sorprendió tanto como a ustedes.

-¿Crees que puedas leer la inscripción de la parte superior, Seiya? –preguntó Shun.

-_"Dolor y pena es lo que le espera a aquel que intente profanar este lugar sagrado con pies mortales_" –leyó Seiya.

-¿Qué creen que sea esto? –preguntó Musa.

-No lo sé –respondió Shun –pero desde que vi esa luz... no lo sé, es cómo si...

-... Como si este lugar te llamara... siento exactamente lo mismo que tú, Shun –comentó Evan mientras observaba fijamente la construcción con una mirada perdida, como si no existiera nada más.

-¿"Lugar sagrado"?, ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó Shiryu con una gran expresión de sorpresa en el rostro – ¿será acaso que... será acaso que estamos frente a la entrada del Olimpo?

Una expresión de sorpresa aún mayor invadió el rostro de sus compañeros.

-Tiene sentido –aclaró Evan –geográficamente este es el centro de la isla, aunque jamás se me hubiera ocurrido buscar en las profundidades.

-Bien, ¿y qué estamos esperando? –Exclamó Seiya –entremos.

-¿Pero qué hay de la inscripción? –preguntó Bloom.

-Solo son tonterías –respondió Seiya en un tono burlón mientras se dirigía hacia el interior.

Seiya se dirigía al interior de la construcción hasta que algo lo hizo tropezar, al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que era una especie de hiedra viviente.

-No es gracioso, Flora –se quejó Seiya.

-Yo no hice nada –respondió Flora.

Del suelo empezaron a surgir más de estas hiedras, las cuales empezaron a enredarse en los cuerpos de los jóvenes impidiéndoles moverse.

-Flora, haz algo –aclamó Stella.

-Eso intento, pero no funciona –respondió Flora –es como si estuvieran siendo controladas por alguna fuerza oscura.

Con gran esfuerzo, Seiya logró romper la prisión en la que se encontraba, posteriormente Bloom, Stella y Shiryu hicieron lo mismo, pero empezaron a surgir más de estas hiedras del suelo, esta vez con pequeñas púas, una de ellas se enredó en la pantorrilla de Bloom, presionando cada vez con mayor fuerza, hasta que la pantorrilla de Bloom empezó a sangrar, otra empezó a enredarse alrededor del brazo derecho de Seiya y otra en el cuello de Shiryu. Las plantas crecieron hasta que todos quedaron sepultados bajo ellas.

Los chicos permanecieron atrapados durante algún tiempo hasta que las plantas se prendieron en llamas misteriosamente. Se trataba de Bloom, quien había podido usar sus poderes para quemar las maléficas plantas. El hada se levantó lentamente con una expresión de ira en el rostro y cubierta con un aura incandescente que se expandió por toda la cueva las hierbas quedaron hechas cenizas, poco a poco los demás fueron recuperando la conciencia y gradualmente se levantaron del suelo.

Una vez que todos se habían incorporado, los santos y las hadas procedieron a cruzar al interior de la pequeña construcción.

-Y bien –comentó Musa –si esta es en verdad una entrada al reino de los dioses, ¿cómo se supone que llegamos allá?

-En realidad nada nos asegura que así sea –respondió Shiryu –aunque tal vez...

-Tal vez... –interrumpió Evan –tal vez el espejo sea la clave.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó intrigada Tecna.

-No lo sé –respondió Shun –pero desde que llegué a este lugar he estado sintiendo una extraña sensación hacia ese espejo.

-Me sucede exactamente lo mismo, Shun –respondió Evan mientras ambos miraban fijamente aquel espejo.

-No lo sé –interrumpió Seiya –pero si tienen razón y ese espejo puede llevarnos no puedo quedarme aquí perdiendo más tiempo.

Seiya se disponía a cruzar a través del espejo, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo su brazo fue sujetado por algo. El caballero bajó la mirada para ver qué era lo que lo detenía y se sorprendió al ver que su brazo estaba siendo sujetado por una enorme mano de piedra, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando, al subir la mirada para averiguar de dónde provenía dicha mano, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mano de la enorme estatua que estaba al lado del espejo lo que lo sujetaba. La gran estatua movió sus ojos lentamente y clavó su mirada en los ojos del santo de Athena.

-Ningún mortal tiene permitido profanar el portal sin permiso de un dios –dijo la estatua sin despegar la vista de Seiya, con una voz grave y profunda acompañada de un retumbante y sonoro eco y un tono monstruoso y aterrador.

Tras decir esto, la estatua le dio a Seiya un fuerte golpe en el pecho, con lo cual el caballero fue lanzado por el aire hasta estrellarse violentamente contra una de las columnas que conformaban la construcción.

-Soy el guardián Ni-O encargado de proteger el portal, Nara –explicó la estatua con esa voz monstruosa –fui creado por los dioses para asegurarme que ningún mortal cruce por ese portal.

-¿Portal? –Cuestionó intrigado Shiryu –entonces es verdad que ese espejo nos puede llevar al reino de los dioses, ¿no es así?, si es así, entonces lo único que hay que hacer es vencerte.

Shiryu se lanzó contra Nara y le dio un fuerte golpe, pero este lo detuvo fácilmente y azotó al dragón contra el suelo, posteriormente Bloom le lanzó una bola de fuego en la cara, pero el único efecto que hizo fue provocar la ira del gran monstruo de piedra, el cual se dirigió velozmente contra el hada y empezó a golpearla salvajemente. La bestia de piedra continuaba maltratando a la chica hasta que una lluvia de estrellas fugaces lo embistió salvajemente, aunque a simple vista el meteoro de Pegaso de Seiya parecía no haberle hecho ningún daño, tras un par de segundos el petrificado cuerpo de Nara comenzó a agrietarse y romperse.

-¡Humano insolente! –exclamó el gigante de piedra.

Nara se lanzó violentamente contra Seiya, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo fue detenido por una poderosa onda de sonido, la cual había sido generada por Musa para ayudar al caballero, al darse cuenta de esto Nara dio un fuerte aplauso, lo que provocó que la onda de sonido se regresara contra Musa, arrojándola violentamente contra el suelo. Mientras Musa se encontraba aturdida, Nara se aproximó a ella y puso uno de sus pies sobre su cara, Nara estaba a punto de dejar caer su pesado pie sobre el cráneo de Musa, pero antes de poder hacerlo su costado izquierdo fue penetrado por un objeto con una gran fuerza, se trataba del puño de Evan, quien, al ver que Musa se encontraba en peligro, no dudó en atacar a la gran estatua.

-Déjala en paz, maldita bestia –le reclamó Evan con un tono de ira. El joven aspirante a caballero lucía una apariencia diferente a la habitual, su rostro estaba inundado con una temible expresión de ira, su cuerpo estaba bañado con una incandescente aura roja y sus ojos tenían una indescriptible expresión que inspiraba terror a quien quiera que los mirara; tenía una actitud muy diferente a su acostumbrada personalidad calmada y tranquila.

¿Cómo es posible que un humano haya podido penetrar mi cuerpo solo con su puño?, es imposible Pensó Nara.

El enorme hombre de piedra se enfureció y tomó a Evan violentamente por el cuello con su mano y lo elevó por el aire, impidiendo que este pudiera respirar. Nara clavó su vista en los ojos de Evan y se quedó observándolos durante algún tiempo.

-Pueden cruzar –señaló Nara mientras lentamente bajaba a Evan.

La cara de los jóvenes se llenó con un enorme gesto de sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras, al principio incluso llegaron a pensar que se trataba de una trampa, pero Nara solo caminó tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba en un principio, se colocó en su posición inicial y permaneció inmóvil.

-Esperen, ¿en verdad podemos pasar? –preguntó confundida Bloom.

-Eso parece –respondió Shiryu –aunque... no comprendo qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente.

-Humm... Seguramente nos tuvo miedo –comentó Seiya con un tono burlón –y eso que no nos vio con nuestras armaduras o transformaciones.

-No lo creo, se supone que fue creado para impedir el paso a los intrusos aún a costa de su vida –aclaró Evan sobando su garganta.

-Pues yo apoyo la teoría de Seiya –agregó Stella con una sonrisa en la boca –es claro que nos tuvo miedo.

-Dijo que no dejaría pasar a ningún mortal que no contara con el consentimiento de un dios –señaló Hyoga –antes de salir del santuario Athena nos brindó su protección de diosa, tal vez Nara pudo percibir eso de alguna manera.

-Es lo más probable –comentó Flora.

-Bien, ¿y qué estamos esperando?, crucemos el portal –cuestionó Musa.

-Es verdad, no tenemos tiempo que perder –completó Seiya.

Los diez jóvenes caminaron en dirección al espejo y uno por uno pasaron a través de él. Inmediatamente después de cruzarlo, los santos y las hadas aparecieron en una pequeña isla de unos cuantos metros en medio de un gigantesco río, el río se encontraba flotando en un extraño lugar que parecía ser el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas, planetas, galaxias, nebulosas y asteroides, como si se tratara del espacio, pero era atravesado con lo que parecía una enorme red de energía que parecía distorsionar el espacio y el tiempo.


End file.
